A Different Point Of View
by KnightOfNevermore
Summary: Naruto's birthday is a day he has grown to despise, and someone can't seem to understand this. Can this person cheer him up and protect him from his own neighbors? Fluffy Hurt/Comfort fiction. Can be viewed as NaruTema.


**A/N: **Hey y'all. I know I should be working on Sailor Suit Seductresses; but I have a tie in the voting section I need someone to break it. So if you got some free time please go over and read it and vote. Thanks. This is a piece about Naruto's birthday, and how the fourth Hokage lost his life on the same day. I think that occured on the same day- if not let me know. You can interpret this as a NaruTema fiction if you like that stuff, but I wrote it just as a friendship fiction. This is before Naruto learns the truth about his parents, but after Gaara becomes Kazekage. Thanks for reading, please leave a review, they let me know that someone is actually reading my work. Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything, except the plot idea for this story and my character interpretations.

* * *

"Is that you Naruto?"

"Nani?" Naruto grumbled as he lazily opened one eye. From that one barely open cerulean eye he could see a tall figure, blocking the sun from getting into the dark alley.

"This whole village is depressing today. Damn depressing." The vioce was deep, but had a high tilt to it, giving off an aura of someone highly amused.

Naruto this time opened both eyes and stared tentatively at the figure before him. The person had four very strange spiky things sticking out of their head and a long object coming out of their back.

"Jeesh. I know the fourth Hokage died today and all, but the village was saved right? I doubt the fourth Hokage would want his people to be moping around for the whole day. I know for a fact that Gaara wouldn't, in fact Gaara would be surprised that anyone in the village would be depressed at all." The person grumbled and stared a Naruto, their eyes hidden by shadows, escaping Naruto's normally keen eyes. Realization dawned on Naruto as a name slipped past his chapped lips.

"Temari?"

"No shit. Who else has four ponytails and carries around a 50-pound giant fan? If you do know anyone else please tell me," Temari chuckled and approached him, her green eyes coming into the light and meeting his azure ones. He could now see her fully, her black kimono, her four blonde pigtails and her giant iron fan.

Naruto blinked, once, twice, three times, and then said,"Please, go away." His voice was thick, heavy with emotion.

"Okay fine, even you're moody. But like I said, I doubt the fourth Hokage would want his village to shed tears over him. That or giving some poor Jinchūriki evil glares and looks, after all he has done for his village."

Naruto eyes widened slightly, and he shifted his wait in apprehension as she stood by him, sliding down the wall till her shoulder grazed his.

"If you want my opinion, if you hadn't been born today, the man who is now the Kazekage would still be a freakish serial killer. If Naruto Uzumaki hadn't been born, I wouldn't have a family. Neji Hyuuga would still be a stuck up asshole, the weird priestess chick would still want to die, and tons of other crap! Don't give into any bullshit about if you hadn't been born, it's your birthday, be happy! I am happy you were born, okay?"

Naruto gaped at Temari. Never had he thought of his birthday like that, even when he was a child everyone had stared him down; their words cut through his heart like a knife. A few took up action and threw rocks at him, bruises on his soul that would never fade. Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan had tried to cheer him up, but they just didn't understand. They tried and tried, but their words just seemed empty, no matter how heartfelt he knew they were. But here came Temari, brash and strong, forcing his opinion on him, and he didn't think that he loved anything more than hearing those words from her mouth.

"Don't just sit there and gap at me like a dying fish, come on I'll treat you to some Ramen, will that cheer you up?"

Naruto nodded slowly and got to his feet. A small smile formed on his lips, a giant one formed on Temari's as she stood as well, clamping a hand on his shoulder, pushing him out of the dark alleyway and into the sunlit street. People stared, and some glared. Naruto hesitated, stepping back towards the alley, towards the safety of the darkness. But Temari barked at him to keep moving, and then threw the crowd the dirtiest look Naruto ever had witnessed. A smile stretched across his face as she pulled him onward, glaring at anyone who looked their way. Past the stores of the town, heading towards Naruto's personal sanctuary. And then they were there, Ichiraku's sign as inviting as always, the smell on warm ramen pulling Naruto in. Temari grinned and entered the shop, calling to Naruto to hurry up. Naruto stopped and turned towards the harsh streets, staring at the people of his town, the villagers returned the challenge, but stared in shock when he smiled and started to sing,' Happy birthday,' before Temari pulled him into the depths of his personal heaven.

* * *

**A/N2: **I love Temari and Naruto, I think she would be great older-sister figure to him. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, they are food for my soul. Thanks!


End file.
